


Quick, Who's Your Favorite Villain?

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Books, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Random & Short, Redwall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Jehan discuss a favorite childhood book.





	Quick, Who's Your Favorite Villain?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, review?

"Enjolras is Matthias and Robespierre is his Martin," Courfeyrac says to Jehan one day.

Enjolras' gaze snaps up from his work. "What?"

Combeferre smirks and leans back. "I am that is," he murmurs to himself. "I don't know, darling, have you had visions of Robespierre telling you where to find his special guillotine?"

Courfeyrac whirls around. "You read Redwall?"

Combeferre snorts. "I was a nerdy queer kid growing up in the nineties, of course I've read Redwall."

"Querdy," Bahorel says. No one pays any attention, he's been weirdly into frankenwords lately.

Courfeyrac practically drapes himself over Combeferre's table. "Quick, who's your favorite Badgerlord?"

"Russano the Wise, who else?"

"Puh-lease," Courfeyrac rolls his eyes, "Orlando the Axe?"

Jehan sits down quietly. "Cregga Rose-eyes."

Combeferre considers that for a moment. "Point."

"Villain?" Jehan asks.

Courfeyrac nods. "Slagar, obviously."

"Riggu Felis."

"Lantur." The two others turn to gape at Combeferre. "What? She was crafty."

"Okay, okay," Courfeyrac says, "favorite warrior, abbot or abbess, and ally. Three, two, one, go. Deyna, Meriam, Basil."

"Basil became a part of the Abbey," Jehan points out. "Tiria, Carrul, Log-a-log."

Courfeyrac makes a face. "Tiria wasn't a warrior, she was High Rhulain! If Basil doesn't count, she definitely doesn't!"

Combeferre clears his throat. "Rakkety Tam, Songbreeze, and Warbeak. And since you named an Abbey dweller, I'm also saying Sam the Squirrel."

Enjolras snorts.

"What?" Courfeyrac asks.

"I can't believe none of you named Korvus Skurr as the best villain." Enjolras stands and projects his voice over the whole room. "Can we please start the meeting?"

"Pleeting." Bahorel makes a face. Feuilly rubs his shoulder.

"Enjolras has read Redwall?" Courfeyrac hisses.

Combeferre smiles secretively. He remembers that summer.


End file.
